


Everblooming Whiterose

by Felaniasoul



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felaniasoul/pseuds/Felaniasoul
Summary: Weiss Schnee received a letter saying she was formally invited to attend Beacon Academy before she even had a chance to apply. Having grown up in a rather hostile home environment, weiss jumped at the chance to go to Beacon. A new beginning awaited her in the kingdom of Vale. And that wonderful mood lasted all of one minute before she was blown up by a red haired girl.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

_ Sorrowful as the past may be, there is no need to fear it. For it is the past that shows us the path we must take. _

Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a beautiful young girl with white hair done up in an off center ponytail and blue eyes. She didn’t have a single blemish on her flawless skin. Her beauty was enough to entrance most people, boys and girls alike, as if it was a gift from a long forgotten god. This was evident when people stopped and stared at her as she stepped off the airship when she arrived at Beacon Academy. She stood tall, even though she was inch under five feet without her heels on. Weiss wore a bolero over a dress with a combat skirt, both of which were white that faded to light blue towards the bottom.

Making sure not to even give a glance to those around her as to show her superiority, she walked straight forward towards the academy. That is, until she heard the clattering of her suitcases behind her. She turned to see a young girl with red tipped black hair lying in the middle of several expensive and, more importantly, explosive suitcases full of dust. The girl was dressed in a long sleeved black top with a black combat skirt and had a red caped hood fastened to her outfit.

“What are you doing?” Weiss yells.

“Sorry!” The girl on the floor apologizes.

“Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damages you could’ve caused?” Weiss asks rhetorically. The young girl on the ground tried to say something as she grabbed one of the suitcases nearby and passed it to Weiss who quickly grabbed it out of her hands. She quickly opened the box to check if all the vials of dust remained unbroken. “Give me that! This is dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry.”

The girl on the ground finally made it to her feet as Weiss continued her explanation, adding in insults as she shook the bottle of dust in her hand, “What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening? What do you-” Weiss stopped mid-sentence when she saw the girl’s eyes. Silver eyes, a very uncommon trait, but that alone wasn’t what made Weiss stop speaking.  _ How pretty. _ She thought to herself before there was a flash of pain, a splitting headache that made her drop the bottle of dust in her hand and grab her head in pain. She also dropped the case she was holding in her other hand on the ground as well which opened and let a few more bottles of dust roll out.

“Are you-” The young girl noticed her pain immediately and started to say, but the bottle of dust Weiss dropped shattered and some of it flew into the air. The girl sneezed causing an explosion which in turn caused the other loose bottles of dust to explode. Both of the girls were thrown to the side and blew a crater in the school’s walkway. Their auras flickered and shattered before they passed out.

A large number of students ran towards the crater and the girls to check out what had happened. Mostly the students just gawked and were all unsure of what to do, a few of them ran towards the amphitheater to grab a staff member. The staff member who came to see what was going on was a blond woman with glasses over her green eyes and a riding crop. She was wearing a white long-sleeved top, a black skirt and a black cape. People moved out of her way as they heard her approach with the loud clack of her bronze boots. This was Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

“What is going on here?” She yelled. A bunch of the students backed away slightly and turned their heads. Eventually a girl came forward. She had long black hair and amber eyes. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless white cropped shirt with a black vest over it, white shorts and sported a black bow on her head.

“The white haired girl dropped some bottles of powdered dust and they exploded.” She kept her explanation short. The blond woman huffed before pointing her riding crop at the crater and using her semblance to put the walkway back together. She then huffed again and made her way towards the unconscious pair. She was followed by a man with tousled silver hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit over a dark green buttoned up vest and black trousers. He also had on a green scarf and shaded spectacles and held a cane. It was Headmaster Ozpin himself.

Ozpin watched as Glynda checked the girls’ vitals. After determining nothing was wrong with them Glynda ordered someone to pick them up and sent them on their way to the infirmary. Ozpin looked as if he was smiling as he walked back towards the amphitheater.

Weiss awoke from her dreamless sleep the next day. Her head was still killing her. The rest of her body hurt a little bit as well, but not nearly as much. Once the daze of waking up finally cleared away she looked around to find that she was lying in a bed in the nurse’s office. It seemed that beds were aplenty here along with curtains between them for privacy. Not wanting to lie in bed any longer than she had to, she hopped out of bed slowly and made her way towards the door.

“Excuse me Miss Schnee, but I have orders from Professor Ozpin to make sure you and Miss Rose stay here for the day.” A woman, mostly likely the nurse, said as she was trying to sneak out. “By force if necessary.”

Weiss went back to her bed and sat down. After a few moments the girl that had knocked over Weiss’ suitcases opened the curtain. “Hey, um, I’m really sorry about yesterday morning.”

“Yesterday? We’ve been out that long?” Weiss nearly shouted.

The girl nodded meekly, “Yeah, we’re actually missing initiation right now.”

“What? Are we going to get expelled?” Weiss shouted. “If we get expelled then I’ll have you head, you dolt!”

“We’re not going to get expelled.” The black haired girl tried to say casually, “Are we?”

“I was just told to keep you two in here until initiation was finished and Professor Ozpin comes to get you.” The nurse answered.

“Great, just great. We’re going to get scolded like children then he’s going to send us home for blowing up the courtyard. I’m going to get in so much trouble and it's all your fault. What are you even doing here anyway? Aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon?” Weiss went on a tirade.

“Well, um…” The black haired girl stammered to say something.

“This isn’t your ordinary combat school. It’s not just sparring and practice you know. We’re here to fight monsters.” Weiss said.

“Hey, I said I was sorry princess.” It seemed she had had enough and finally said something with annoyance. Weiss' mind giggled ever so slightly at that nickname. It felt… nice… Familiar as if she was already used to it. No, she had always hated being called princess. What was she thinking?

“Don-” Weiss started to say, but she suddenly felt her splitting headache get much worse. She grabbed her head in pain. 

“Are you okay? Uh nurse, something’s wrong with her!” The black haired girl yelled. The nurse hurried over to check what was wrong with Weiss. After a minute the headache subsided and the nurse couldn’t find anything.

“Do you get these migraines often?” The nurse asked.

“I have had migraines before, but before yesterday they weren’t like this.” Weiss answered.

“I might need you to stay for testing just in case.” The nurse said. “For now you’ll have to stay here though until I figure out what needs to be done.”

There was about a full minute of silence before the black haired girl spoke again. “I, uh, think we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Ruby Rose and I’d like to be your friend.” The black haired girl held out her hand and tried to muster a smile.

Weiss stared at the girl for a few seconds. The name suited the girl, but somehow it felt like Weiss had heard that name before. Her head pounded again. It wasn’t as bad as before, but she could definitely feel it. She held her head and shook it as she asked, “That name sounds familiar. Have you been on the news or something?”

“Uh, yeah… There was a mention of me in the Torchwick case last week. I kinda let him go…” Ruby said nervously. That made sense then, Weiss had spent a few weeks making sure to familiarize herself with local Vale news so she wouldn’t look foolish in front of everyone.

“As I’m sure you already know, I’m Weiss Schnee.” Weiss finally grabbed Ruby’s hand. It was slightly amusing to Weiss that they were both left-handed. She had always had to switch whenever she met people, it almost felt weird to shake someone’s hand with her left. So weird that she let out a slight chuckle.

“Wait, Weiss Schnee like the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company Weiss Schnee?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, that is I.” Weiss said.

“That’s so cool! Wait, don’t you live in Atlas? What are you doing at Beacon? Not that it’s bad or anything I would just think that you would attend Atlas Academy.” Ruby started to speak faster towards the end.

“Slow down, you dolt! I wanted to come to Beacon for,” Weiss hesitated trying to think of something to say, “more exposure.”

“Oh that’s cool.” Ruby said. She then looked around a bit awkwardly, probably thinking of something to say. Truthfully, Weiss had two reasons to go to Beacon. The first being to get away from her father. And the second was because she was invited by Professor Ozpin. No doubt as an attempt to get some of her money via donations.

Before she could finally say some the door bursts open to let in a girl with long untamed blond hair and lilac eyes. She wore a brown crop top and shorts. The girl hugged Ruby as quickly as she entered, “Ruby! Are you okay? Nothing broken right?” The girl asked as she started to check Ruby out. For some reason, it made Weiss slightly annoyed that someone was invading Ruby’s personal space and touching her like that. It wasn’t something conscious, she hadn’t even noticed it.

“I’m fine Yang.” Ruby said with slight annoyance although she hugged the girl back with a smile. “So how did initiation go?”

The girl stopped her hug and gave a thumbs up with a wink, “Great! We took out a pack of ursi and beowolves no problem. There was even a deathstalker. You should’ve seen it, we made it to the temple and this one girl comes in riding an ursi then vomit boy goes flying into a tree out of nowhere. Next thing we know, Pyrrha Nikos is being chased by a deathstalker and a bunch of beowolves show up from the other side.”

“Aww that sounds like a lot of fun, I wish I could’ve been there to see it. I would’ve been like wachaa and hyah.” Ruby imitated some martial arts moves with her hands which made the two laugh. Weiss chuckled slightly as she watched her antics.

“You! You’re the girl who blew up my sister yesterday, aren’t you?” Yang turned to Weiss and started to yell. Her eyes changed from lilac to red.

“It’s okay sis, it was my fault.” Ruby tried to calm her down. Weiss took slight comfort in learning that Yang was her sister, but it wasn’t something she was thinking about at this second.

“Stay the hell away from her from now on!” Yang yelled.

“Yanggggg-” Ruby was about to say something, but she was interrupted by someone.

“That won’t be possible Miss Xiao-Long.” Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Professor Ozpin!” All three of the students said at the same time.

“All three of you are to report to the amphitheater immediately. Come on.” Ozpin said before turning to leave. The two sisters shrugged at each not knowing what he had meant. The three of them followed Ozpin all the way to the amphitheater. Ozpin took to the stage of course, leaving the rest of them to find seats. Yang quickly moved to grab a seat by a black haired girl with a bow.

“Sis, this is Blake, my partner. Blake, meet my baby sister Ruby.” Yang introduced them.

“Hi there.” Ruby held her hand slightly apprehensively.

Blake took her hand. She then looked at Weiss with a slight level of discomfort on her face before speaking again, “Aren’t you the girls that exploded yesterday?”

“Uh, yeah…” Ruby looked away in embarrassment. “That was my fault.”

“Do you know who’s team you’re going to be a part of?” Weiss asked.

“Wait, we’re getting teams right now?” Ruby asked.

“It seems that way.” Blake answered.

“But we haven't even gone through initiation yet, what about me and Weiss?” Ruby asked.

_ Weiss and I _ Weiss corrected in her head.

“Well, Ozpin did recruit you into the school personally so maybe you’re just going to be assigned a team?” Yang said.

“Wait, you got invited personally?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, after the whole Torchwick thing Ozpin came in to talk to me and that’s how I ended up here.” Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously.

“Unbelievable.” Weiss said simply. The group sitting next to them stood up and headed towards the stage which signaled them to start moving as well.

“Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR.” Ozpin said as they approached. The orange haired girl seemed to giggle as she latched onto the black haired boy. “Led by Jaune Arc.”

Jaune seemed pretty stunned that he was put in as the team leader. The red haired girl, named Pyrrha Nikos, punched Jaune on the shoulder which caused him to fall over. Laughter erupted amongst the crowd for a few moments as the newly named Team JNPR left the stage.

“And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long.” The four of them were called to the stage. “The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ Team RWBY… Led by Ruby Rose… Why? _

Weiss wondered to herself when she fell asleep that night. It seemed like a such a stupid decision. Ozpin was putting a fifteen-year-old girl in charge of their team, one that hadn’t even been through initiation. Neither had Weiss of course, but she could accept Yang or Blake being the leader of their team. Blake was a better candidate than Yang though. Although it took a while, Weiss did eventually settle into a deep slumber. She was still tired from the preceding day’s events.

It was a dreamless sleep that was interrupted by the loud piercing sound of a whistle. It was so startling that Weiss fell out of bed. She put her hand on her head as she eyed her team leader.

“Gooooood morning Team RWBY!” The silver eyed girl shouted.

“What in the world is wrong with you?” Weiss shouted, getting back up.

“Now that you’re awake we can officially get started with the first order of business.” Ruby said excitedly.

“And what is that?” Weiss asked as she dusted herself off and attempted to fix her hair.

“Decorating!” Yang shouted gleefully.

“We still have to unpack.” Blake said as her suitcase fell open. “And clean…” 

Weiss just sighed in response. Ruby blew her whistle in Weiss’ face again which prompted the heiress to grab the whistle and throw it out the window. “I swear if you get another whistle I will kill you.” 

“Hey, you can’t talk to my sister like that!” Yang angrily marched forward leaving Blake with her hand on her bow, probably making sure it was still properly on her head. For some reason it looked like she was wincing in pain until a moment ago.

“Well then maybe your sister needs to learn some manners!” Weiss yelled back.

“Oh I’m about to teach you some manners!” Yang cracked her knuckles.

“Guys stop! Weiss I’m sorry, let’s just get our room set up.” Ruby tried to mediate between them.

“You don’t have to apologize, Rubes. The ice queen’s being a bitch!” Yang yelled.

“Your sister woke me up by blowing a whistle in my ear! And don’t call me that!” Weiss yelled back. After about half an hour of yelling Ruby and Blake finally managed to calm the two of them down. Weiss continued to not talk to any of her teammates for the duration of their morning. Yang was still angry and made a few snide remarks, but it was mostly tame. After their room was set up they literally had to run across campus to class. 

To say that Weiss wasn’t used to dealing with people was an understatement. Generally, she only really had to deal with executives and their children. She never really had to deal with people her own age for very long, and even then it was generally just snooty boys trying to get her attention. They all wanted the same things; her status, her money, and of course her body. Of course anyone like that never had a shot in hell, Weiss was completely uninterested in dating in general, but if she had to date someone it wasn’t going to be someone like that.

Now class was something Weiss was used to. She wasn’t exactly used to being in a class with other students as she had private tutors instead, but she always did excellent with her studies. She was a model student; sitting quietly, taking notes, listening to Professor Port’s droning go on and on and on. Her new team leader was the opposite of her apparently. Ruby was sitting there playing games and drawing in her notebook instead of writing notes. Weiss winced in pain and held her head. Another migraine. That must’ve been the fourth one since she got to Beacon.

Professor Port asked for a volunteer for his lesson. Weiss instantly slammed her hand on the desk and stood up. “I’ll do it!” Weiss marched up to the front of the classroom with her weapon in hand. 

Professor Port cut the chains around a cage in the front of the room open, letting loose a boarbatusk. The grimm boar charged at her and she decided to test its hardness with a few strikes of her rapier. Her attacks weren’t strong enough to pierce its hardened bone armor and bounced off harmlessly. The boarbatusk continued to attack her with its tusks, knocking her back towards the wall.

“Weiss! Go for its belly, it has no armor there!” Ruby yelled.

Weiss gripped her head in pain and screamed, “Nnnngh! Ruby, shut up!” The boarbatusk rolled up into a ball and spun forward. Weiss pulled her hand away from her head and created a cyan glyph in front of her. The boarbatusk bounced off the glyph and landed on its back. Weiss immediately created another glyph above her. She jumped on it for a moment then shot forward and stabbed straight through the grimm. The grimm made a small whine then stopped moving and started to dissipate into nothingness.

“Well done! We are in the presence of a true huntress. That's all for today, class dismissed.” Professor Port said as the bell rang. Weiss huffed, attached her rapier to her hip and walked out. 

Ruby immediately ran after Weiss. She found Weiss leaning against the wall groaning in pain in the hallway. Ruby reached out towards her, “Weiss! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, don’t touch me Ruby!” Weiss slapped her hands away.

“Why are you being like this Weiss? Is it the explosion? I said I was sorry already.” Ruby took her hand back.

“You think- ughhh, you think this is just about that?” Weiss said as she gritted her teeth. “You’re clumsy and don’t look where you’re going, you didn’t even participate in initiation, you’re reckless, and worst of all you don’t even care! You sat in class doodling instead of taking notes. And yet somehow you’re the team leader? I’d understand if Blake or Yang was our team leader, but  **_you_ ** ? You’re lucky to even be in this school!” Weiss slammed her fist against the wall.

“Weiss, I-” Ruby backed away slightly and mumbled as she looked towards the ground. “I just wanna be your friend… We’re supposed to be partners.”

“YOU DON’T EVEN BELONG HERE!” Weiss yelled and stomped her foot. Ruby stared at her in shock as if someone had just killed her puppy. Her arm fell limply to her side.

“Just go away already! Leave me alone!” Weiss snapped again. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you...” Ruby dejectedly walked away. Weiss breathed heavily and walked to the nurse’s office again. 

Ruby wasn’t actually looking where she was going, she just needed to take a walk for now. She wanted to be strong, to not cry on the first real day of school, but it was all becoming too much for the young teenager to bear. Tears steadily dripped down her face and she immediately used her sleeve to wipe them away. She had only made it down the hall before literally bumping into someone.

“Trouble with Weiss?” A voice said above her. Ruby looked up to see that it was Ozpin standing before her with his mug of hot chocolate.

“Uh, yeah. I’m so sorry.” Ruby quickly apologized and bowed her head. After a brief moment of silence, Professor Ozpin took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Professor Ozpin, why did you put me in charge of the team? How can you be sure you didn’t make a mistake by inviting me to Beacon?” She asked.

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. I’ve made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet.” Ozpin said with a sigh. “Inviting you, however, is not one of them. Neither is assigning Weiss as your partner or you as the team leader. It’s only the first day. I’m sure you’ll soon find that it’s only a matter of time before she comes around.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Ruby said.

“One of the things I know is that she will.” Ozpin gave her a smile before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Ruby gave him a confused look. She opened her mouth to ask something, but Ozpin cut her off, “In the meantime, you still have classes. If you’re truly unsure of your leadership abilities, seek to improve them. As for Weiss, I would say that the best thing for you to do for now is to keep your distance. Trust me, she will come around. If you ever have any questions you can always confide in me. But for now I have many things to attend to, good day Ruby.” Ozpin walked before anything else was said.

“Thanks!” Ruby yelled out after him anyway. Ruby nodded and headed back to the room with a bit of renewed confidence and drive.

Weiss spent the day out as she really didn’t want to go back to the dorm so soon after the fight with Ruby. The nurse gave her some meds for her migraine and she decided to use her time to go study in the library. 

_ You should go back and apologize. You hurt her feelings. Wait, what do I care? She shouldn’t even be here! _ Weiss thought to herself as she tried her best to study. She thought about sleeping outside the dorm after the library had closed, but ruled against it and headed back to the Team RWBY dorm.

When Weiss re-entered their shared room she stared at the bed hanging precariously above her own. It had been suspended by several ropes that Weiss was sure would snap in a few days’ time. But despite her better judgement, she had conceded quite easily to her leader’s idea. It had its merits after all, but this was dangerously reckless and Weiss was the one who would be hurt if this failed. And yet she had agreed to it after only a few moments of quick contemplation. She had spent more time on what she was going to eat for breakfast than this and breakfast wasn’t going to injure her. Nevertheless, she agreed to this and there was nothing she could do now. That was something else that infuriated Weiss about this girl, somehow, something about her made Weiss need to go along with her.

Weiss sighed heavily as she ignored the light on in Ruby’s childish fort and threw herself on her bed. Weiss closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. 

*****

Weiss felt like she was floating. No, she was rocking on a boat. She could smell the abundance of salt in the air. It was too early to get up, she just wanted to sleep. She turned her head and her pillow over and smiled as she snuggled into the cold side of the pillow. Her smile was quickly wiped away when she heard some running around the decks of the ship. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but it started to get louder, then gunfire started to go off.

“Someone better be dying or I’m throwing someone off the ship.” Weiss huffed as she got out of bed. She was wearing a red and off white short sleeve shirt that showed off her stomach and a pair of tannish shorts. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it slightly as she walked up to the deck. “Why are you all so loud?” Weiss yelled to the crew of pirates.

“Griffon boss.” One of the men pointed up to a lone griffon circling the ship.

“You’re all so pathetic sometimes. Why do I keep you people around?” Weiss groaned and pointed a hand canon at the griffon. After a few seconds she took her shot. The griffon screeched as it started to fall. There was something on its back, something red blowing in the wind. Weiss stared up at it curiously as she kept her gun aimed at its head.

“Is that a person?” One of the pirates asked as they stared up at the griffon. Weiss took another shot at the griffon’s head. The griffon tumbled down onto the ship and started to smoke. The red figure lied sprawled out on the deck for a few moments.

“Mmmmm, not a good idea…” The young girl rubbed her head and staggered to her feet. “Thanks for the save miss pirate,” The girl smiled at Weiss and scratched the back of her head with a small nervous chuckle. “Hi there, I’m Ruby.”

*****

Weiss bolted up in her bed breathing heavily. “What kind of dream was that?” She looked around and found that it was still dark out. Everyone else in the room was still asleep. Weiss turned her pillow over and snuggled back into the cold side. Minutes passed, then an hour… sleep was evading her and that dream was continuing to haunt her. She thought about it constantly throughout the day. 

_ Did that mean something? Of course it meant something, it meant she’s a pain in my butt and now she’s even invading my dreams! _ Weiss thought to herself as she ate her breakfast alone. She looked over towards her team, they were quiet today. Yang kept making angry eyes at her whenever she looked over and most likely when she wasn’t.

Weiss sighed, whatever was going on in Oobleck’s class was taking a backseat in her head. Not like she really needed to listen all that much, a cursory glance at the board told her that she was already a few chapters ahead. Her gaze shifted over towards her team. Ruby was studiously trying to take notes. Weiss bit the inside of her lip as another migraine came. Over the course of the class it dulled a bit though she still took a couple of those pills that the nurse gave her.

Weiss was getting used to them now, that was both a good and a bad sign. Getting used to being in constant pain meant she was going to go down a miserable life that ended up with her drinking the pain away. Of course her mother was in emotional pain, but she heard that lots of experts believed it amounted to the same thing. Pain was pain and if she learned anything from her mother it was that she needed to get away from what was causing her pain as soon as possible before it sucked her into a cycle of misery.

So that was exactly what Weiss was going to do. Get as far away from Ruby as possible. Of course Ruby being her partner meant that that was an exceedingly hard thing to do.  _ I wonder if this futility is how mother feels? No… she chose father, though she was manipulated… Ruby is nice, nothing like father. Wait where did that come from? _ Weiss thought to herself. She was seriously contemplating calling her mother and asking for advice before dismissing the thought. The only advice she’d get from her mother was to come home so they could be miserable together. Something else she was seriously contemplating. Obviously not an option. Weiss shook her head and laid it on the desk for a bit to think…  _ How long am I going to just keep avoiding her? _


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss sighed, still not knowing what to do. She looked through her bag for a moment and found the bottle of headache medicine. It was almost empty; she’d need to pick some more up later. 

It had been seven days. One full week since she had Team RWBY had been established and in that week Weiss had successfully avoided her team the entire time. She was only in the same room as Ruby for classes, lunch and when they were sleeping in the room. During her sleep she continued to have odd dreams. There were a few different scenarios of her and Ruby meeting. 

Weiss slammed her head against the cafeteria table. It wasn’t very graceful at all, but she couldn’t care less at the moment. In the nine days she had been at Beacon, Weiss had had more headaches and migraines that she had in her entire life even with her avoidance of her partner. Her head hurt all the time and if she were to be perfectly honest with herself, spending all her time alone was starting to make her very lonely. She had thought about trying to make new friends, but her thoughts were often invaded by a certain someone. Not to mention that team JNPR was spending quite a bit of time with her team meaning she couldn’t make friends with Pyrrha. They had only been able to interact a few times outside class all of which had been interrupted for one reason or another.

Weiss looked over to her team’s usual table to see that only Ruby was present today. It seemed she had her books out and was trying to study as she ate. _She looks so lonely..._ _I should go over there._ _No no no, I should get out of here is what I should do._ Weiss berated her own thoughts back. For some unexplainable reason she couldn’t seem to sit somewhere far enough that she wouldn’t be able to see Ruby across the cafeteria, or in any of her classes for that matter. Although her classes were significantly smaller making that much harder to do. 

“Hey there Red.” Cardin, the brown haired leader of team CRDL walked over to Ruby and leaned down next to her. His lackeys surrounded her on both sides. They all stood a couple of inches taller than the young leader.

“Go away Cardin, I’m trying to study.” Ruby said without looking up, trying to ignore them. Even Weiss had heard that over the last week team CRDL was slowly building up a reputation for being bullies, picking on anyone that was even remotely weaker than all four of them combined.

“You know red, there’s a rumour going around about how you got into Beacon.” Cardin smirked as he leaned closer. Before another word could be said a spoon was flung into Cardin’s head from across the room. Cardin holds his head in pain as the spoon clatters to the ground and everyone looks over. Ruby finally looks up to see Cardin wiping the blood off his temple as the wound was closed by his aura. He looks around and yells, “Who threw that?”

Weiss stayed quiet as she got up from her seat and made her way out of the dining hall. She looked back as Cardin started to accuse random people, now having forgotten how he was harassing Ruby a moment ago. She sighed to herself as she made her way to the nurse’s office. She opened the door only to find that instead of the nurse, headmaster Ozpin was sitting at the desk.

“Hello professor.” Weiss waved then looked around. “Is the nurse in?” 

“She walked out for a small break. I hear you’ve been having migraines recently.” Ozpin inquired.

“No, I’m quite alright.” Weiss answered with a faux smile.

“Weiss, you need not worry about how it looks. Come and sit.” Ozpin motioned to the chair across from him. Weiss took his offer and sat down. “Now, what seems to be the problem?”

“It’s… nothing really.” Weiss hesitated.

“Weiss, no matter what is said here, I won’t repeat it.” Ozpin reassured her.

“Why did you let Ruby Rose in?” Weiss finally asked.

“Because she was exceptional. She has talents like no others.” Ozpin answered, “I also see the same in you, not the same talents, mind you, but you are a very exceptional individual.”

“If we’re both so exceptional, why did you make her leader?” Weiss asked.

“Weiss, just because you aren’t the team leader does not mean that your talents are not valued. What I see in Ruby is true leadership. I’m sure that in time you will too. What I see in you is potential. The potential to do so much good in this world.” Ozpin explained.

“You don’t think that I would be a good leader though…” Weiss said sadly.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you would, it’s that I believe that you would excel as her partner and you would be able to help her reach her true potential. Just as I believe that she would be able to lead you to yours one day.” Ozpin said.

“I don’t think we’re compatible at all though… I’ve been having migraines whenever I’m close to her.” Weiss admitted.

“When these migraines happen, what are you thinking about?” Ozpin inquired, “Perhaps things you wouldn’t normally think of. And maybe scenes that feel almost too real to you.”

Weiss hesitated before answering him with a confused look, “Yes, it’s like an invasion on my mind. How did you know?”

“Just a guess.” Ozpin evaded, “If it’s the thoughts that invade you that causes you pain, perhaps they would be less painful if you were to accept them as your own instead. Rejecting your thoughts can cause you quite a lot of mental distress and cause physiological symptoms to arise.”

“So you think I’m just overreacting...” Weiss said glumly.

“No, not at all. Give it some thought.” Ozpin stood up and walked to the door. “Now there are some things I have to go take care of.” He stopped at the door for a moment and turned back, “I may be the headmaster, but you can always come to me.” With those last words he headed out of the room, leaving Weiss there to sit and contemplate their meaning.

“Oh hello Miss Schnee.” The nurse walked in a few minutes later and greeted her. “I just walked out to do something for professor Ozpin, were you waiting long?”

“Oh no, not at all. I just need a refill on the headache meds you gave me.” Weiss showed her the bottle.

“You know, if this continues we might really need to get you checked out.” The nurse said.

“I’m sure it's just the added stress of attending a new school.” Weiss replied.

“Just be careful. We don’t want you hurting yourself.” The nurse said as they gave her her medicine. Weiss gratefully accepted it and headed out to the library. Doing her best to try to focus on her studies she opened her grimm studies textbook and started reading. Unfortunately, it seemed her mind was still not cooperating with her. She thought about what Ozpin said to her. Maybe everything was all in her head.

_ How am I supposed to accept my own thoughts? I mean I know I think them… Am I supposed to just act on them without thinking? No, no teacher in their right mind would say that. _ Weiss closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her eyes with a slight groan of frustration.

“Grimm studies?” Someone asked from across the table. Weiss opened her eyes to find the red haired amazon, Pyrrha, sitting across from her.

“Oh, no it’s not that.” Weiss answered.

“Something on your mind then?” Pyrrha asked. “Maybe I can help.”

“Ozpin said something to me earlier that I’m trying to understand. He said that I’m trying to reject my thoughts and I have to accept them instead. Do you know what that means?” Weiss asked after a moment.

“Do you think that your thoughts are bad thoughts?” Pyrrha asked. 

“Well no. They aren’t bad thoughts, they're just…” Weiss paused for a moment, “unwanted.”

“If they’re not hurting anyone why not try acting on them?” Pyrrha suggested.

_ “Well, throwing that spoon at Cadrin’s head counts as hurting someone, but I still feel he deserved it.”  _ Weiss thought to herself.

“May I ask what they are?” Pyrrha asked a moment later.

“They’re… unusual. They’re things that I don’t understand.” Weiss answered. “It’s… I have these thoughts and feelings that I shouldn’t and sometimes I end up doing things I don’t want to.”

“Hm, well I can’t claim to know what you’re going through, but I hope it goes well for you.” Pyrrha replied. “Maybe try talking to your team? You should try to get along with them. Ozpin did say that we’re going to be stuck with them for the next four years after all.”

“They’re… part of the problem.” Weiss replied.

“They? Or just Ruby?” Pyrrha asked.

“Well she’s the main problem, but yes. All of them.” Weiss thought about it for a second, “Actually, perhaps not Blake. We haven’t had any interaction and she seems to be the quieter type, though I have noticed her staring at me from time to time.” 

“You should confront her about it.” Pyrrha suggested. Before Weiss could disagree she continued, “Not in an unconstructive way, yelling would only make things worse. Just try talking to her like you’re doing with me.”

“I’ll try…” Weiss frowns a bit and downs some of her migraine medication. The pair of students sit in the library quietly for the rest of the time studying, only talking to each other for the occasional question about their classwork. After some time Pyrrha left Weiss sitting by her lonesome in the library. Weiss continued to think about Pyrrha and Ozpin’s words as she sat and studied well into the night. The library eventually closed and Weiss was forced to make her way back to her team’s dorm.

Weiss approached the bunk bed. The room was softly illuminated by a light that Ruby seemed to be using to read her notes. Weiss walked over to the blanket tent that the girl had set up as not to annoy her other two teammates and checked inside. Ruby was sleeping inside, but as soon as Weiss moved the blanket she slowly awoke.

“Huh? Oh Weiss, I was just studying and then I fell asleep, I’m sorry.” Ruby tried to apologize. 

Weiss just smiled softly at her. “Don’t move.” Weiss left the room for a minute and returned with coffee. “Here.”

“Thanks, but I, uh, don’t drink coffee.” Ruby replied as she took it.

“Don’t worry, I put in a sickening amount of sugar for you.” Weiss said. Ruby shrugged slightly and took a sip of the coffee.

“It’s good, how’d you know?” Ruby asked.

“Hm, just took a guess.” Weiss answered, but she was pondering how she’d know exactly how to make Ruby’s coffee. Cream and five sugars, something Weiss would never put in her own. She always drank hers black, so why did she make Ruby’s like that? Weiss idly stared at Ruby’s notes as she contemplated that. “That’s wrong you know. If you’re going to study you should at least make sure your study materials are right.”

“Oh, I guess so.” Ruby chuckled.

“I’ll help you study.” Weiss offered.

“Really? I thought you didn’t really like me. Especially after I sneezed and blew us up in the courtyard and nearly got us expelled.” Ruby said sadly.

“It was my fault too, and it seems that Professor Ozpin had no intention of expelling us. You’re the team leader and now we’re partners.” Weiss said. 

Ruby was silent for a little bit, “You know… I’m not sure if I should even be team leader. Maybe you or Blake or Yang should be the team leader… If we go up to Ozpin I’m sure he’ll change it.”

A part of Weiss wanted to hear her say that. She wanted to be team leader. She loved being in power, but for some reason as soon as Ruby said that it broke her heart. “You should have more confidence in yourself Ruby. I know you’re going to be the greatest leader the world has ever seen. And I’m going to be the greatest partner you’ll ever have.”

Ruby hugged Weiss, “Thank you Weiss! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuuuu!”

_ Ruby, personal space.  _ Weiss wanted to say, but she didn’t say anything. Instead of throwing her off like she normally would’ve, Weiss smiled slightly and threw her arms around the girl. “Quiet down, they’re still sleeping.” Ruby giggled and let go, rubbing the back of her head.

“Oh right, sorryyyyy.” The young leader whispered in a hushed tone. It seemed that her tiredness from earlier had been wiped away as she was now quite excited, “So what should we start with?”

Weiss could only giggle at her leader's excitement. “First order of business is we both get some sleep.”

“I can keep going, I’m not tired at all.” Ruby tried to assure her.

“No, you’re tired and so am I. We’ll start tomorrow.” Weiss said. “Good night, Ruby.”

“Good night, Weissss.” Ruby smiled and dragged out her name. Weiss slipped back down from the bed and lay down. After a few moments she saw the light glow of Ruby’s night light turn off. Weiss snuggled up into her pillow and let her close. She soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

*****

There was a growl from behind her. Weiss didn’t look back before she started running for her life. She just picked up the sides of her frilly white dress and made a break for it. The beowolf was hot on her tail as she jumped over a tree root and ducked under some branches. After about half a minute of running one of her heels got caught on a rock and she tumbled forward. Weiss was left defenseless on the ground. She turned around just in time to see the beowolf pouncing on her. 

Weiss managed to put her arms up and keep its claws at bay. It snapped at her face a couple of times before she managed to flip the beowolf over herself and throw it a couple of feet. The grimm wasn’t even phased by the maneuver. It quickly caught itself midair and lunged back at her by the time she got to her feet. Weiss could only watch as the claws came upon her and for the release of death.

A red blur appeared out of nowhere and a girl materialized with a flurry of petals. She had long messy black with red tips and wore a red cloak over a red and black loose fitting top and skirt. In one fluid motion she spun her scythe around and cleaved the beowolf in half and brought the scythe around Weiss. She looked back at Weiss with gorgeous silver eyes. She eyed Weiss, sizing her up for a moment. Suddenly Weiss Had a huge migraine as she stared into the girl’s eyes. She held her head in pain and soon blacked out.

The next time Weiss awoke she found that she was lying on a straw bed. Her head was killing her as was her back and arms. She seemed to be in some kind of small cabin.

“Good morning Princess.” The woman in red who had rescued her said. She was sitting off to the side on a crate with her feet up on another while she flipped a knife back and forth. She smirked at Weiss with a cool demeanor, looking at her as if she was her prey or toy.

“Wh-” Weiss started to feel a pounding migraine. She held her head and let out a scream of pain. 

“Huh? Oh crap! Please don’t have a concussion, I don’t know how to treat one of those!” The girl immediately lost her cool demeanor and jumped to Weiss’ side. She put her hands up and waved them around the white haired girl as if she was trying to will the headache away. 

“Ughhh, my head…” Weiss caught her breath after the pain subsided for the moment.

“Phew! I was scared you were gonna die for a second.” The girl sighed with relief.

“Um, where am I?” Weiss asked.

“You’re in my cabin!” The girl responded with her arms wide. 

“So that thing back there was just an act?” Weiss asked, noting the change in demeanor.

“Oh yeah.” She laughed, “I was just trying to do the whole stoic bandit thing for a bit. Thought it would sound cool.”

“Well you had me convinced.” The white haired girl laughed. “Thanks for saving me, I’m Weiss Lucid.”

“Wow! That’s such a pretty name! I’m Ruby Branwen, nice to meet you Weiss.” Ruby replied.

“Ruby? That’s a pretty name.” Weiss said with a smile. 

Ruby turned red instantly, “Oh uh, no my name’s not all that.” 

“Oh I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Weiss turned red as well. “So wha-what are you doing all the way out here Ruby?”

“Oh I just live here. I don’t have any family so this is my place.” Ruby motioned to the rest of the cabin.

“Oh… that’s terrible…” Weiss said glumly.

“Yeah, unfortunately not all that uncommon in Anima…” Ruby said. Her brow furrowed as she remembered her question for Weiss. “What are you doing here though? I mean with the pretty dress and all.”

“My caravan got attacked and I had to run. Then I got lost and chased by that beowolf.” Weiss told her. “I got separated from my mother… I hope she’s okay…”

“If she survived then she probably headed back to the city. I’ll go looking for her, you stay here.” Ruby got up and grabbed her cloak.

“No, wait, I’ll come with you.” Weiss got up.

“Sorry Weiss, but you’ll kinda just slow me down.” Ruby said. She put her hand on Weiss’ cheek and stared into her eyes, “I’ll be back at nightfall. I promise.”

“Alright, be safe Ruby.” Weiss watched the black haired woman head out. She turned back and gave her a charming smile and wave before disappearing in a flurry of petals. 


End file.
